


It Hurts?

by frnkieromustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando giró su rostro hacia él y conectó su mirada con la suya. Supo el porqué.</p><p>Las dudas que habían nacido en Frank perdieron fuerza hasta que estuvo seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. </p><p>Él, Gerard Way… Estaba muerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts?

It Hurts?

  


  


  


  


__Estuve buscando cualquier señal de vida, pero fue en vano._ _

**

**Bram Stoker – Drácula.**

**

  
  
  


 

 

 

  
**I**   


 

  
Pudo oír perfectamente a la tierra, ramas y hojas secas tronar bajo el carruaje halado por los caballos. Despegó su mejilla de la palma de su mano donde la tenía recargada desde dos horas atrás. Estiró sus extremidades lo más que pudo hasta que las oyó crujir. A su lado, se encontraba James Evans, compañero de la facultad de medicina. Evans tenía la mirada fija en el camino; se le notaba a leguas el aburrimiento.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Frank pensó que lo más sensato que podría hacer era mantener la boca cerrada. Por algún extraño motivo no le agradaba al rubio y temía hacerlo enfurecer ahora que eran compañeros de prácticas. Se suponía dormirían bajo el mismo techo durante un par de días y no se le apetecía nada tener que soportar el huraño carácter del chico durante todo ese tiempo.  


  


  
  


  


  
  


  
Se puso de pie y caminó encorvado el espacio que le separaba de la pequeña ventanilla que daba hacia el conductor de los caballos. Abrió la compuerta y saludó al jinete. Le preguntó cuánto faltaba y éste le contestó que en cuestión de minutos llegarían al famoso castillo del Conde de Northwitch.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Regresó a su asiento y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, paciente. James soltó un sonoro suspiro y fue él quien estiró ahora sus piernas. No habían parado de viajar desde que salieron de Londres ya que la servidumbre de aquel Conde había contraído una extraña infección y era de suma importancia llegar lo más pronto posible. O al menos eso había dicho el doctor Frameb, quien había recibido la visita de un campesino asustado que había llegado desde Northwitch a Londres buscando a alguien quien pudiera curar a su esposa.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Lamentablemente, la mujer murió en cuestión de minutos.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Frameb les dijo a James y a él que parecía una infección transmitida mediante el ataque directo de un animal, ya que la mujer presentó una serie de mordidas por todo el cuerpo. Los síntomas habían sido fiebres extremas que sólo ella sentía, ya que gritaba desesperadamente: “ _Por favor, ¡alguien apague el fuego! Me estoy quemando, ¡por favor!_ ” Nadie entendía por qué lo decía, ya que su temperatura corporal era todo lo contrario; estaba helada.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
También padeció de delirios tal vez causados por la misma fiebre; sensibilidad ante la luz solar, la cual incluso logró provocar quemaduras de tercer grado en la pálida piel de la mujer.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Nadie en la ciudad tenía idea alguna de lo que había sucedido con ella. El marido decía que su esposa había sido atacada y que no era la única.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El caso despertó una tremenda curiosidad en el doctor Frameb, así que viajó a Northwitch y fue ahí donde escuchó hablar a una joven de diecisiete años sobre un tal Conde que tenía a toda su servidumbre infectada de aquella extraña enfermedad.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Fue así como Frank y James terminaron en aquel lugar. Frameb les había mandado a llamar, puesto eran sus alumnos más prometedores y confiaba en ellos para ese caso. Frank no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que les pudiera estar pasando a aquellas pobres personas. James, con su singular tono frio y afilado, afirmó que se trataba de una mutación de la rabia. Frameb les dijo que el ya lo había pensado. Entonces fue ahí donde el joven castaño supo que no podrían hacer mucho por ellos, más que inyectarles morfina para aliviar el dolor.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Aún así, se encontraban frente aquel imponente castillo. Tocando a la puerta ya que nadie habia estado fuera del castillo, esperando por ellos.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
James golpeó de nuevo el portón, tratando que así alguien dentro del lugar pudiera escucharle. Soltó un resoplido molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Frank le miró expectante. Esperando que comenzara a insultar a todo el árbol genealógico del Conde.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Bonito Conde nos salió el hombre. ¿Qué clase de modales son estos, eh? — Preguntó. Seguramente no esperaba una respuesta por parte del castaño.  


  
  
  


  
— Quizá ya nos ha escuchado pero está cuidando de sus siervos. Recuerda que todos están enfermos. — Contestó Frank, comenzando a impacientarse y morirse de frio.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Northwitch se encontraba al noreste de Inglaterra, así que era una de las poblaciones más frías del país. Frank nunca había estado ahí, ya que se hallaba bastante lejos de Londres. Sin embargo había escuchado historias del lugar. Historias donde la gente suele desaparecer y nunca es vuelta a ver. Donde la gente es víctima de ataques brutales por parte de animales salvajes.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Una vez, Donna le contó sobre cierta familia que fue masacrada por lo que se cree fueron lobos.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Por eso no le sorprendió que la gente comenzara a enfermar, de hecho, creía que ya se habían tardado.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El enorme portón fue abierto de par en par, dejando ver a una pequeña muchacha de aproximadamente dieciséis años. Se le veía pálida, ojerosa y cansada. Frank supuso que ella también estaba infectada. Probablemente sólo llevaba un par de días enferma, por lo tanto no presentaba el resto de los síntomas.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Buenas tardes. — Saludó la chica y a Frank le pareció tan frágil, que llegó a creer que con una simple brisa podría salir volando. — Lamento la demora, estaba preparando sus habitaciones.   


  
  
  


  
— Eso tuviste que hacerlo desde ayer en la mañana que se enteraron que vendríamos, ¿no crees? — Preguntó con petulancia el rubio oji-azul. Frank le dedicó una mirada exasperada.  


  
  
  


  
— No te preocupes. — Interrumpió el castaño a la chica que estaba dispuesta a disculparse. — Está bien. Supongo no has tenido tiempo para nada con tanto enfermo dentro del castillo. — La chica asintió e inclinó la cabeza.  


  
  
  


  
— Por favor, síganme. Los llevaré a sus habitaciones.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Cada uno de ellos caminó con su respectivo equipaje. Obviamente James se quejó en voz alta por tener que hacerlo, argumentando que ese era trabajo de los lacayos del Conde, no de él. Frank no pudo evitar callarle.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Al entrar al castillo le tomó por sorpresa el que estuvieran casi en penumbras. Sólo había un par de velas por cada treinta pasos. A Frank le costó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a aquella oscuridad. Escuchó un murmuro por lo bajo por parte de James, a pesar de eso, logró entenderle:  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Seguramente es porque les hace daño la luz. Yo creí que era sólo la solar.  


  
  
  


  
— Algunos están muy sensibles ante la luz. — Contestó la chica. Iba aproximadamente a unos veinte pasos delante de ellos. Frank y James se sorprendieron de ser escuchados, ya que había sido un murmuro y el castaño tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder escucharlo. — Creo que son muy débiles y no podrán pasar de esta noche... es una lástima.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
A Frank, por algún motivo, el tono frío y vacío en que dijo ello provocó que unos escalofríos recorrieran su espina dorsal, logrando que se removiera incómodo mientras caminaba.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Subieron unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso. Caminaron a través del ancho pasillo, hasta que pararon repentinamente. Escucharon una puerta abrirse y la voz de la chica lleno el lugar.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Ésta es su habitación, joven Iero.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido salir de aquella pequeña boca. Se repuso rápidamente y jaló su equipaje, estuvo a punto de adentrarse a la habitación, cuando una mano rodeó su antebrazo y le detuvo. Se sobresaltó nuevamente y se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a quien le impidió seguir caminando.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó con voz débil.  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Dónde está mi habitación? — Ésta vez fue James quien preguntó, ignorando por completo lo dicho por Frank. La voz del rubio era neutra, a pesar de eso, algo en ella hizo que el oji-avellana se extrañara bastante por el tono.  


  
  
  


  
— En el segundo nivel. — Contestó con simpleza la chica, como si fuera obvio. — ¿Sucede algo?   


  
  
  


  
— Sí, sucede algo. No entiendo porqué mi habitación debe de estar en un piso distinto a la de mi compañero. — Frank se sorprendió que usara la palabra compañero y no su usual y despectivo Iero. — Además, me gustaría hablar con el doctor Frameb, creo que él tiene información que nos será útil a la hora de diagnosticar a los enfermos.  


  
  
  


  
— Oh, ya veo. Bueno, el Conde es quien me ha pedido que les diera habitaciones en distintos pisos, así que ya podrá hablar con él en cuanto lo vea durante la cena. — La chica y el rubio se miraron fríamente durante segundos que le parecieron una eternidad al oji-avellana. — En cuanto a su maestro… no creo que él se encuentre disponible.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Y en ese instante, Frank juraría y perjuraría que por el rostro de la chica se abrió paso una pequeña, pero terrorífica, sonrisa. Los escalofríos no tardaron en hacer su aparicion. Evans, por su lado, pareció no percatarse de aquel detalle, y si lo hizo, no lo demostró. Ya que sería con su peculiar gesto arrogante.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Entonces pasaré hoy la noche en la misma habitación de mi compañero. — Contestó James encogiéndose de hombros y jalando su maleta hacia el interior del cuarto que le habían asignado a Frank.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Éste no entendía de qué iba todo y le pareció que Evans estaba siendo solamente caprichoso. Se encogió de hombros y se giró dispuesto a pedirle una disculpa por parte de su compañero a la chica, sin embargo, cuando se giró un poco a la izquierda para poder ver a la chica, ésta ya había desaparecido. Frank abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó a todos lados, tratando de encontrarla. Fue en vano.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Entra a la habitación, Iero. — Soltó de pronto una voz, sobresaltándolo por tercera vez en la tarde. — No creo que quieras dormir afuera, donde puede deambular gente infectada de rabia.  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, James? — Pidió el castaño, refiriéndose a aquellos sobresaltos. Estaba harto de que su corazón sufriera de aquellas dolorosas aceleraciones. — ¿No puedes anunciarte o algo así?   


  
  
  


  
— ¿Y perderme de aquella cara que pones cada vez que te asustas? — Preguntó el oji-azul en medio de una risa. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Frank y lo jaló hacia el interior de la habitación.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El castaño se dejó hacer y llevó consigo su equipaje. Al estar dentro de la habitación, cerraron la puerta. Ambos se quitaron sus abrigos y recorrieron el cuarto con la mirada. Era bastante grande y, a comparación del pedazo de castillo que habían visto, éste se hallaba bien iluminado. Frank dejó caer su abrigo en una silla que estaba cerca de la puerta y recorrió la habitación, la cual era bastante grande. Quizá era del tamaño de la pequeña casa de Donna.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— ¿No crees que aquello fue raro? — Preguntó de pronto James. Frank se giró rápidamente para poder ver su rostro y averiguar de qué hablaba. Una de las bien delineadas cejas del rubio estaba alzada, en gesto pensante.  


  
  
  


  
— ¿A qué te refieres? — Evans soltó un suspiro cansado y rodó los ojos. El castaño no pudo evitar imitarle.  


  
  
  


  
— No sé porqué creí que te habrías dado cuenta. — Contestó en un voz baja. — ¿Acaso no te percataste que te llamó joven Iero? — Preguntó, acercándose de a poco hacia él. Frank se alejó un par de pasos, por mera inercia.   


  
  
  


  
— Sí, ¿y qué con eso? Es mi apellido.   


  
  
  


  
— Si serás idiota, Iero. — Resopló James. — ¿Acaso recuerdas alguna presentación? ¿Le dijiste: Hola, mucho gusto, soy Frank-lento-Iero? ¿Eh? — Pinchó a la vez que le daba un suave golpe en el pecho con su dedo índice. Frank le miró a los ojos. Se dio cuenta que James lo tenía contra la pared y estaban bastante cerca.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Fue hasta ese momento, en el cual ya tenía casi encima a James, que se dio cuenta de a dónde quería llegar. Y sí, en realidad resultaba ser un poco extraño aquel asunto. Es decir, ¿cómo pudo haberlo sabido? Si bien el doctor Frameb pudo haberles dicho sus nombres, no había manera alguna que supiera que, precisamente, él era Iero y no Evans.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Ambos estudiantes de medicina se miraron nuevamente a los ojos. Frank nunca se había dado cuenta de lo azules que en realidad eran los ojos de su compañero… y lo rosas que eran sus labios.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Por qué eres tan pesado conmigo? — Preguntó de repente el castaño, sorprendiendo ahora al oji-azul. Sus ojos delataron rápidamente su sorpresa y eso a Frank extrañamente le gustó.   


  
  
  


  
— ¿No te has dado cuenta? — El rostro del rubio trataba de permanecer sereno, sin embargo Frank sentía que algo trataba de ocultar, aunque no lo estaba logrando del todo.  


  
  
  


  
— No, por algo te lo estoy preguntando, tonto.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
James soltó una risita a la vez que apartaba la mirada de los ojos avellanas de su compañero. Subió sus brazos y colocó uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Frank. Ésta vez, se irguió por completo logrando intimidar al otro, ya que el rubio era mucho más alto que él. El castaño no pudo evitar encogerse en su lugar y de esa manera quedaron viéndose de nuevo a los ojos.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Eres insoportable, Frank. — Habló James, sin su usual tono frío. — Llegas a ser bastante infantil y despistado. — Continuó, mojándose los labios con la punta de su lengua, logrando que el otro chico tragara duro, sin que pudiera apartar la vista de aquella rosada lengua. — Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres tremendamente guapo y me encantas.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Frank abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y abrió la boca de la misma forma. Evans rió nuevamente, ésta vez con encanto. Casi como un coqueteo. Iero no sabía cómo actuar. No sabía si salir corriendo o empujar a James y decirle que él no lo veía así… sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, más que impulsarse y besar aquella boca que esbozaba una sonrisa chueca.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Se besaron quizá por diez minutos. Minutos en los cuales ciertos recuerdos despertaron en Frank. Recuerdos que tenían que ver con situaciones parecidas a esa, pero con otra persona.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Para ser más específicos, con cierto hombre llamado Gerard Way.  


  
  
  


 

 

  
**II**  


  
  
  


  
— No suelo ser fácil…   


  
  
  


  
— Por supuesto que no. — Contestó James, acariciando el cabello castaño de Frank, quien tenía su cabeza recostada contra su pecho.  


  
  
  


  
— ¡Te juro que no!  


  
  
  


  
— ¡Te creo! — Contestó, ésta vez soltando una pequeña risa al ver como el menor se levantaba sobresaltado.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Tuvieron sexo durante toda la tarde. Frank se excusaba diciendo que fue porque no había estado con nadie desde hacía tiempo. James pensaba que era imposible que se le hubiera resistido aunque quisiera.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Ahora eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche. No faltaba mucho para que alguien de la servidumbre llegara a avisarles que cenarían con el famosísimo Conde de Northwitch. Por lo mismo James se levantó con pesar, atravesó la habitación, desnudo, y buscó en su maleta un traje que no estuviera demasiado arrugado. Frank le miró boquiabierto.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El rubio se dio la media vuelta, sin darle tiempo al oji-avellana para cerrar la boca, por lo tanto no pudo evitar reírse y lograr sonrojar a su compañero al haberlo atrapado en semejante situación.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Anda, vístete. Tenemos una cena importante ésta noche.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Frank se puso rápidamente de pie, envolviéndose con la sábana, robándole otra risa al rubio, así que se sonrojó aún más. Se puso lo primero que encontró, sin importarle si combinaba o no. No le interesaba quedar bien ante nadie, ni siquiera aunque se tratara de un Conde.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Se estaba acomodando la corbata frente a un espejo que había en la habitación cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura. Pudo ver como James recargaba su mentón sobre su hombro y le depositaba un pequeño beso en la sien. A Frank le resultó increíble el cambio de personalidad que tuvo repentinamente el rubio. Tan increíble que daba miedo.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Frank… lo que acaba de pasar, ¿cambia algo?  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Respecto a qué? Supongo que… bueno, en cualquier aspecto las cosas cambian bastante, ¿no crees?  


  
  
  


  
— Sí, eso lo sé, pero… me gustaría saber si después de esto yo puedo tener una oportunidad contigo.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Frank no quería ni ver a James. Le atraía desde hacía un tiempo, sí. Pero las cosas no pasaban de ahí. Algo dentro de él seguía latiendo por otra persona, por Gerard. Por eso en ese momento se sentía bastante incómodo en medio de aquel abrazo, porque sentía que había traicionado el recuerdo del azabache. No importaba que él hubiera muerto desde un par de años atrás, Frank le seguía amando.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— No lo sé, James… Las cosas no son fáciles y lo sabes.  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Acaso te importa mucho lo que las otras personas dirán? — Preguntó en un susurro, provocando que su aliento chocara contra el lóbulo derecho del castaño. — Sé que la homosexualidad no está bien vista en nuestra sociedad, pero... podemos ser discretos si así lo quieres.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Su voz era dulce. Se notaba que realmente quería que tuvieran algo, juntos. Frank se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes. Seguramente era así de frio y engreído con él, porque quería ocultar sus sentimientos. Probablemente James se odió durante un tiempo por sentir todo aquello por él.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Sin embargo, Frank no podia darle una oportunidad. No cuando aun no olvidaba a Gerard.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Me sorprende que digas eso, James. Tú siempre tan propio y heterosexual. — James rió ante su comentario y deshizo el abrazo, justo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.  


  
  
  


  
— Piénsalo bien, ¿quieres? — Fue lo último que le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y saludar a la misma chica que les llevó hasta ahí.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El oji-avellana suspiró. Trataría de pensarlo lo menos posible.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Salió de la habitación y caminó junto a James, siendo guiados por la chica hasta un enorme comedor, donde se hallaba una mesa para veinte personas.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Al igual que el resto del castillo, ésta habitación estaba mal iluminada. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, cerca de la silla donde debería de estar el conde, el cual todavía no se encontraba ahí.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Cómo era de esperarse, James se quejó por lo bajo por la impuntualidad de su anfitrión y Frank no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Justo cuando esta se apagó, escucharon a alguien jalar de una silla y se giraron sobresaltados hacia donde se escuchó el ensordecedor ruido.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Mis disculpas. — Escucharon hablar a una melodiosa voz. — He tenido que arreglar cierto asunto que me ha dado dolor de cabeza desde hace un par de días...   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El hombre pasó su mirada por la mesa. Usaba un traje negro, camisa roja y corbata del mismo color de su traje. También llevaba consigo un sombrero de copa negro, el cual, con la ayuda de la mala iluminación, impedían el ver su rostro, dejando al descubierto solamente sus labios.  


  
Pálidos y delgados labios, si le preguntaban a Frank.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Es usted el Conde? — Preguntó James, poniéndose de pie. Primero los modales, pensó Frank.   


  
  
  


  
El del sombrero rodeó su silla y se paró frente a James: — Conde de Northwitch, a su servicio.  


  
  
  


  
— James Evans, es un placer, Conde. — Ambos hombres extendieron sus manos y las estrecharon a manera de saludo. Quizá el Conde estaba más complacido en conocer a James, por la energía con la que lo saludaba.  


  
  
  


  
— Es un gusto, James Evans. — Contestó con aquel singular tono de voz. — He notado que tuvieron un largo viaje desde Londres. Lamento hacer que vinieran y que vieran todo esto como una pérdida de tiempo. ¿No es así, joven Evans? — Preguntó alzando al fin su cabeza.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Frank notó como su compañero fruncía el seño y se dignaba a mirar al Conde. En cuanto lo hizo, aquel gesto de confusión fue rápidamente reemplazado por uno lleno de sorpresa: sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron y su quijada, de haber sido físicamente posible, habría caído hasta el piso.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Se escuchó una pequeña risita que hizo eco en toda la habitación. Una risita tenebrosa.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Pero bien que se la pasó en la habitación de Frank, ¿no es así? Tocándolo y haciéndolo gemir… claro, el viaje no fue tan malo después de todo, ¿no?  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
A cada palabra el tono de voz del Conde era más y más rápido. Se le escuchaba furioso. Frank, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo se puso de pie, se alejó de poco de aquel par. Vio como el rostro de James se contraía en un mudo gesto de dolor y Frank temió por él. Por los dos.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
No entendía por qué el rubio comenzaba a quejarse y sollozar, hasta que vio un río de sangre escapar de su boca y ojos. Al bajar la vista, también vio como el hombre de sombrero estaba enterrando sus largas uñas en las muñecas de James, logrando que un gran chorro de sangre saliera disparado de estas.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
A pesar de haber visto tanta sangre antes, Frank sintió náuseas. Quería vomitar e irse lejos de ahí. No soportaba escuchar los gritos de James, menos verlo desangrar y no poder hacer nada porque estaba aterrado. Después de segundos que le parecieron años, los gritos cesaron y Frank se dejó caer, al mismo tiempo en el que el cuerpo sin vida del oji-azul cayó acompañado de un golpe seco.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El castaño se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared cuando se dio cuenta que el Conde se acercaba a él, sigiloso.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Y dime, Frankie… ¿Cómo estás?  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Justo en ese momento, el Conde de Northwitch se quitó su sombrero. Llevaba el cabello corto, de un negro profundo. Su piel era tan pálida como la de los muertos que se hallaban en las morgues de Londres. Frank en ese momento sólo pudo ver esos pálidos y delgados labios esbozar una sonrisa. Una que reconocería en cualquier lugar…  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Creí que estabas muerto. — Confesó en un susurro.  


  
  
  


  
— Oh, mi amado… lo estoy. — Su sonrisa se ensanchó, dejando ver un par de afilados caninos.  


  
  
  


  
Frank perdió la conciencia.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


 

  
**III**  


 

  
Sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que años atrás fueron de una tonalidad miel con destellos verdes y que solían ser tan transparentes que eran lo primero que le delataba si estaba mintiendo, estaban vacíos.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Esos ojos que tanto adoró y le invitaban a perderse en la profundidad de ellos; esos hermosos orbes olivos que eran dueños de un brillo jovial: lleno de energía y alegría. Que siempre iban de la mano con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora y seductora.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Ahora carecían de vida alguna.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
A pesar de estar de pie, a escasos pasos de distancia de él, sirviéndose vino en una copa y pasándola cerca de su respingada nariz tratando de percibir el suave aroma de las uvas añejadas… algo en él lo helaba. Le inspiraba temor.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Eran sus ojos, maldita sea. No era normal que evitara su mirada desde que se encontraron.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Cuando giró su rostro hacia él y conectó su mirada con la suya. Supo el porqué.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Las dudas que habían nacido en Frank perdieron fuerza hasta que estuvo seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. Él, Gerard Way…  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Estaba muerto.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Pero, Frank, ¿por qué traes esa cara, eh? Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El azabache había dejado a un lado su sombrero y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, con la copa de vino en mano. Frank estaba pegado a la pared, en un cuarto que no sabía en qué parte del castillo estaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir en el castillo.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El Conde de Northwitch. No. Gerard Way, el mismo hombre con el que hizo el amor incontables veces, al que amó y por quien lloró durante años a causa de su muerte, le extendió la copa y él, mecánicamente, la tomó. Aferrándose a ella porque estaba muerto de miedo.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Vale, entiendo que estés conmocionado, pero, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo que te arrojes a mis brazos y me digas lo mucho que me extrañaste?  


  
  
  


  
— Eres un idiota si crees eso. — Fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. Recordando a James. Comenzando a creer que aquel “dolor de cabeza” fue su maestro. — ¿Por qué les has matado? — Preguntó con la voz quebrada. — Pudiste dejarlos en paz, pero no lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?  


  
  
  


  
— Yo no le hice nada a tu maestro. Fueron los demás. — Contestó con simpleza, como si estuviera hablando del clima. — Él fue un idiota curioso que quiso ver a los vampiros que apenas estaban convirtiéndose ¿Creyó que lo dejarían en paz? ¡Eso es imposible! Estaban sedientos y él se sirvió en bandeja de plata. Yo jamás pedí que viniera, alguien del pueblo le dijo que estábamos enfermos y… él se lo buscó, pero te juro que yo no le hice nada.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Frank le miró, sospesando sus palabras. Lo miró a los ojos y algo en su pecho se contrajo. Sus ojos, maldición…  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
No eran de aquel bonito tono miel. Ahora eran rojos. Tan rojos como la sangre que escapó de las muñecas de James.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Por qué mataste a James?   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Ésta vez las orbes esmeraldas se congelaron. Gerard caminó hacia el castaño y lo tomó por las muñecas, aprisionándolo contra la ventana que estaba cercana a ellos. La aceleración del oji-avellana se aceleró al igual que su corazón. Pudo ver como el azabache formaba una mueca ante ello y gruñía por lo bajo.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Estás tan caliente, Frank. — Murmuró.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Acercó su rostro a la garganta del menor y éste no pudo evitar que los escalofríos lo invadieran. Pudo sentir perfectamente como la nariz respingada del oji-rojo recorría la piel de su cuello, llegando así hasta su manzana. Tragó duro y Gerard volvió a gruñir.  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Por qué eres tan caliente, cariño? — El tono en que lo preguntó no hizo nada más que aumentar los escalofríos, ésta vez por otra cosa que no era miedo.  


  
  
  


  
— No creo que sea el momento para eso, Gerard. — Contestó entrecortadamente Frank. Escuchó como el vampiro reía por lo bajo. Éste alzó la cabeza y lamió con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño.  


  
  
  


  
— No me refiero a eso, tontuelo. Tu piel. Está hirviendo.   


  
  
  


  
— Dejando a un lado que me estoy cagando de miedo, estoy perfecto. — El azabache inhaló hondamente y después soltó todo el aire en un largo suspiro. — Gerard… ¿Qué te pasó?  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El aludido no dijo nada. Depositó un beso pequeño en la sien del castaño y en éste cayó el peso de los recuerdos de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Las veces que corrieron juntos bajo la lluvia, cuando se cubrían bajo los árboles y aprovechaban para poder darse besos a escondidas, cuando creían que nadie les veía.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Frank recordó el día en que encontró muerto a Gerard. Lo tuvo entre sus brazos, empapado de sangre. Helado, así como su mano que ahora estaba alrededor de su cuello. No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí estar sin ti? — Preguntó en voz baja. — Te he extrañado cada jodido día… Donna también lo ha hecho. Perdió a tu papá, a tu hermano… y después a ti. ¿Sabes lo que eso ha sido, Gerard? Y tú estás aquí, jugando a convertir a todos en vampiros…  


  
  
  


  
— No. Yo jamás pedí esto, Frank. — Contestó el azabache, interrumpiendo el discurso del menor. — ¿Crees que no he querido ir a verlos? ¡Claro que sí! Pero no puedo… el sol me lo impide, no puedo entrar a casa a menos que alguien me invite y… mamá me odiaría. Soy un monstruo, Frank. — Confesó mientras tomaba del mentón al castaño, para que le mirara a los ojos. — Tan sólo ve mis ojos, mis dientes. Siénteme, Frank. Estoy muerto.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
El llanto de Frank aumentó y cerró los ojos. Gerard no pudo evitar imitarle y sentir el dolor que el menor le transmitía.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Way se separó de Frank, con cierta resistencia y caminó alrededor de la habitación. Dio un par de vueltas antes de detenerse y mirar de nuevo al menor.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— No pude evitar enfurecerme cuando vi los recuerdos de Evans. — Soltó de pronto. Frank le miró, por un momento confundido, hasta que entendió a qué se refería.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Se sintió tan culpable en ese momento que quiso lanzarse por la ventana que estaba detrás de él.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Yo… jamás lo habría hecho de haber sabido que seguías vivo. — Se excusó Frank. — Sabes que no sería capaz de hacerte algo así.  


  
  
  


  
— Lo sé, sin embargo fue algo que no pude evitar… — Suspiró con pesar, acercándose nuevamente al castaño. — ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó, perdiéndose en los orbes escarlata del mayor. Extrañaba más que nunca ver aquellos ojos miel que tanto le encantaban.  


  
  
  


  
— No me arrepiento, para nada. Menos ahora que he sentido tu piel de nuevo.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Se miraron durante un largo momento. Las manos de Gerard recorrieron todo el torso de Frank hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de aquel intenso calor que emanaba la piel del castaño.   


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Desde que murió nunca había sentido calor de nuevo. Toda la gente que había tocado durante el transcurso de esos siete años siempre había estado fría, estuviera viva o muerta. Había pasado frío todos los días y noches, hasta ahora.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Apretó ligeramente las mejillas sonrosadas de Frank y pegó su rostro al de él. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a los labios del menos y se embriagó con el aliento del menor. Quien estaba perdiendo los estribos y se moría por besarlo de nuevo.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Dime, Frank… ¿Te gustaría estar conmigo, por toda la eternidad?  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Fue apenas un murmullo. Casi como si no quisiera ser escuchado. Sin embargo, Frank le escuchó y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué si quería? ¡Hasta la pregunta le ofendía!  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— ¿Duele?  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Gerard bufó, para después depositar un suave beso en los sonrosados labios del oji-avellana.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
— Un poco. — Confesó una vez se hubieron separado. Frank suspiró y abrió los ojos, para poder ver a los suyos.  


  
  
  


  
— Te amo, Gerard. Lo haré por toda la eternidad.  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Ambos sonrieron débilmente. El azabache bajó su boca hasta la garganta del castaño y depositó un corto beso en la manzana de éste.  


  
  
  


  
— No sabes cómo te extrañé…  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Es mi primera -y única- historia acerca de vampiros. 
> 
> Uh... y pues eso. Me verán rondando por aquí mucho tiempo. Saludos.


End file.
